BREAKING DAWN SEQUAL: SHOOTING STARS
by foreverr-twilight
Summary: This story is the sequel to Breaking Dawn, and it takes place seven years from the ending of Breaking Dawn. It includes all original twilight characters. It's about how Renesmee deals with Jake's imprinting, and there's a lot of interesting twists!
1. Before you read

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters, Stephenie Meyer does! :p

Sorry the first chapter is going to be a little short, but the second chapter is much longer.

I'll continue to write the story if I get some positive reviews and I know people are actually reading it!

Thanks in advance ! :]


	2. Chapter 1

story prompt:

sequel to breaking dawn. renesmee grows up and doesn't love Jacob back. new member joins the coven.

starting point:

seven years from the ending of breaking dawn.

**CHAPTER ONE.**

RPOV

Ever since Renesmee was given permission to live from the Volturri, they had lived a very happy life. All the Cullens and Jacob lived in their original house in Forks and watched Renesmee grow up. Leah and Seth lived in La Push again, where they were finishing school. The rest of the pack was in La Push as well. Edward, Bella, and Renesmee still lived in the Cottage that Esme built for them so many years ago.

"Good monring mom." Renesmee said, after seeing Bella enter the room. "Is something wrong?"

"No no, it's nothing."

"Mom.. I know there is. You should just tell me."

"Well, I'm not sure, but I think there is something going on with Edward, but I can't' figure it out."

"Oh." Something was up with Edward? My father? Hardly anything ever bothered him. He had everything he could ever dream of, love and a great family.

"Maybe I'll just go talk to him." replied Bella.

Of course, as it was I couldn't help listening. I was pretty sure my mother knew I was doing it anyways. There were no secrets in this family, and I was just as concerned as my mother that something might be bothering my father.

"Dear Bella, I'm not sure what's going on, but there's a few things I want to talk about." Edward said, upon seeing Bella's concerned expression.

"Is something wrong?"

"Well, Alice has been seeing very scattered visions of Renesmee and Jacob, and it's not good. The feeling I get is, well, Renesmee doesn't love Jacob the way Jacob loves her."

"But Renesmee is still so young! Of course she might not want him yet! She hasn't matured. I'm sure when she's the appropriate age she'll feel the same way. How can that happen.."

But Edward was shaking his head. "No, the visions ranged from now and ten years from now. I saw parts of it, Bella. There was conflict so strong in her eyes, it was hard to misunderstand. She won't love him as a mate."

Just then, Alice danced into the cottage with Jasper on her trail. I couldn't hide any longer, I also joined them in the cottage. Of course, they had known I was listening.

"So, I don't love Jacob?" I thought I did. Of course not like a lover, but like a best friend, a big brother.

It was Alice who spoke this time. "Renesmee, hunny, we don't know that yet. All I know is, something is not going to go the way its supposed to."

"Something will be my fault. I know it will be." I knew that I could never give Jake what he really wanted.

"No no, please don't think like that. It has nothing to do with you. Nobody knew how a werewolf imprinting on a half vampire would turn out. And we still don't know. There is nothing to be said yet." Edward replied.

"Sure, sure." I said. I needed to get out of here. For all I knew, they were sure of my unrequited love for Jake and just weren't telling me. With that, I got up and ran towards the house, maybe to find Jake.

BPOV

Poor Renesmee. She's still so young yet she has so much to deal with. Of course none of this is her fault, but she has no choice. How could I stand myself if my own daughter rebroke Jacob's heart? I would do anything to see him happy. But there is always a choice, and I would never do anything that would hurt my beautiful daughter.

"Love, something is wrong. Please talk to me." Edward exclaimed.

"I'm just worried.. if Jake gets his heart rebroken.. it will be, I don't know, how could i stand it?"

"Bella, sweetheart, if things don't turn out how we thought they would, there will be something else for Jake in the future. Everything happens for a reason."

With that I let him soothe me. Though the worry was still there, it was momentarily forgotten. I still wonder, to this day, how I ever got so lucky.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO.**

RPOV

Just as I got to the house, I spotted Lauren staring out towards the trees. Lauren was the newest member to the Cullen family. When we went on a hunting trip in Canada, Carlisle found her dying of Cancer in her home. Her mother didn't have the money for medical attention so Lauren suffered a painful and quick "death". Her mother thought she was dead and killed herself, feeling responsable for her daughter's death. Carlisle knew Lauren was still alive; she wasn't alive enough, however, to be saved human. Her age at changing time was 16. She was now roughly three months old, and had a strong special talent. She could move objects with her thoughts. If she were in a fight, she could use anything around her to attack her enemy with. For example, she could move rocks, trees, knives, anything really, at whatever speed to wherever.

"Hey Renesmee, where was Alice going? She seemed stressed." asked Lauren.

"Uh, I'm not sure. I think she saw something. Nothing important, in any case. Do you know where Jake is?"

"Mmhm, he just went over to see Sam. Said he had some sort of news for him."

Oh no. I wonder what kind of news. "Ok, thanks."

Just as I was wondering this, I heard Jacob's heavy feet as he ran towards the house. The second he burst through the door I knew something was wrong.

"There's vampires. Not you guys, but more. A lot more, like seven more. They're on their way, and I don't want you anywhere near them! They're from the south, and they're looking for Jasper. We don't know if they mean trouble or not. I will NOT leave you here with them." Jacob cried.

"From the south? Do you know their names? They might be old friends of Jasper. I'll get the rest of them." But I didn't really need to, Alice saw that Jacob would come with important news, so they were just about here. Alice had gotten better at her visions and could now see Jake, but only limitedly. She could see him, but not EVERYTHING about him, just general ideas.

"What does this mean? Are they looking for revenge against Jasper?" Rosalie made her way into the conversation, dispite her dislike towards werewolves. Emmett followed behind her.

"Marie would have told me if she were planning a visit. She always has, and she has never come with more than two others. Carlisle, I think we should be worried. Jacob, are you sure there were seven?" Aked Jasper.

"Yes, Sam saw them all, but they seemed to have a gift for losing people, because we lost them almost instantly once we began a persuit."

Oh no, this cannot be good. "Jake says he doesn't want me here around them. What should I do?" I asked.

"I don't want you here either. Jake should take you out to the cottage, where you'll be out of sight." Edward said. My mother looked like she agreed with this idea, along with everybody else.

EPOV

"Jacob, take Renesmee out to the cottage. Do not leave the cottage, stay where she is." I demanded.

""i wouldn't leave her, are you crazy! he didn't need to tell me like that, as if i didn't already know..""

Jacob's thoughts always comfirmed my requests, but it still reassured me to have them said outloud. I didn't want Bella to be around these people, either, but nothing was going to stop her. She would be as insistant to protect her family and Renesmee as me.

"Alice, when will they arrive?" I asked. Then I saw it in her head. Jacob was right, there were seven of them. All looking very wild, with bright crimson eyes. They stalked straight for our house, but for some reason they didn't look like they meant trouble. Though this meant little because it was only their appearance we saw, not their thoughts.

"They will be here in three minutes. We should hear their approach in about ninty seconds." Alice muttered.

Just as Alice said, we could hear them approaching. We all went to stand on the front porch in a somewhat protective stance. Carlisle was in front with Emmett and me as his flanks. Bella was my other flank, with Alice and Jasper at her side. Rosalie, Esme, and Lauren stood on the other side of Emmett.

The leader of the group of seven stopped about twenty feet from the porch to speak. He had long black hair that was filled with leaves and dirt.; His clothing along with the others, were that of a hiker, but stained here and there with blood. His voice was very generic. "We are here to speak with a Jasper. We don't mean harm, as I'm sure we look very out of place here in your home. We want nothing more than to inquire of him details about a certain someone."

His thoughts matched up with his words, along with the rest of his group. I could tell they meant no harm and would not cause a fight unless provoked.

"Then why do you travel is such numbers, if you mean no harm?" Of course Jasper would be the one to ask.

"Simply for safety. We didn't know where Jasper lived and how he lived, considering his past. We didn't want to take risks of getting ourselves hurt. Are you Japser?" Answered the black haired man.

"I am. Might I ask who you are?"

"But of course! My name is Gabe. Forgive me for not mentioning this earlier. Behind me are Marissa, Heather, Jem, Andrew, Allen, and Brii." He paid no attention to individuals while naming the others, though I saw their faces in his head. I also saw that he DID have a gift for evasion. He could sense the place LEAST likely people suspected him to go, and that's where he would go. It was a very good gift to have.

It was Carlisle who spoke this time. "Would you mind if we had this conversation else where? My family and I do not live like others of our kind, and we must remain unnoticed. If you would travel with us, we can talk in a clearing in the nearby woods."

"But of course, we have much to discuss." Answered Gabe.

Once we were all in the clearing, Carlisle began speaking again.

"My family and I do not feed on the blood of humans, but animals. We have chosen to live above the fate that has been bestowed on us. We would ask respectfully if you could refrain from hunting in this immediate area, as we must remain unnoticed."

"That is a very interesting choice to have made, but we will honor your request. We just hunted about twenty miles back anyhow. We don't plan to stay long. Would you mind if I got the questions out of the way, for Mr. Jasper?" replied Gabe.

"I wouldn't mind at all. I'd rather get this over with." answered Jasper. As Jasper took a few steps towards Gabe, Alice, of course, followed to stand at his side. Gabe questioned her presence with a confused face, but otherwise ignored it.

"Hello Jasper. Now, I know you lived in the South during the wars and you know a decent amount about Maria. Maria has been, well, 'taken out' by the Volturri. Nobody has understood why, and we believe it has something to do with you, Jasper."

"Me? I haven't be associated with Maria in over fifty years, other than the occasional visit." Jasper replied.

"But the occasional visit is what we are concerned about. Rumor has it that this family, the Cullen family, where Jasper belongs, has created an immortal child. Because of your past bonds with Maria, we fear you might have been hiding this child for her safety?"

"We have no immortal child. About seven years ago my wife Bella conceived and gave birth to my biological child while she was yet still a human. The child that rumor has informed you about, is half human, half vampire. As she grows, she become more and more vampire, and less human. She does grow, and she matures. The Volturri, in fact, have already been around to discussing this with us." It was Edward who answered them this time.

"Then I'm afraid we are mistaken, Jasper. You see, Maria has left quite a mess behind her and we don't want to become responsible. If we could know the reasons the Volturri killed her, we might be able to relax. We thought that if it had something to do with the immortal child, then we could worry less. But the mess she left behind her will be blamed on somebody. We are warning you Jasper, your time spent with her could cost you." replied the one named Brii. She had white-blonde hair; she reminded me of an albino. She was actually somewhat lucky for that, considering albino's avoided sun and had red eyes. Huh.

"We didn't come here to lay blame on you, we came for details. But we also came to warn you. We have no proof if this will happen, but you should know of it's possibilities." continued the one named Allen. He had short, ruffed up brown hair and rugged features.

"Of course. Thank you for the warning. We appriciate it." replied Jasper.

"Now we should be on our way. Unless of course you have any questions for us? We'd be happy to answer anything." Said Gabe.

"No, thank you. Go in peace." Carlisle smiled very warmly as he began to walk away, towards the Cullen house.

RPOV

We could hear them coming towards the house, and we could also hear it was just them, no other company. Hearing that, I jumped up and darted towards the house. Running was something I would never get tired of; I loved the thrill of it and the fun of it. My father said that my mom was just the same way.

"What happened? I'm assuming everybody is ok?" I stammered.

"Yes darling, evertying is fine. Jasper's old friend, Maria from the south, as killed by the Volturri and they came to warn us." explained Edward.

"Warn us? Of what..?" I asked.

"Just precautions. They don't know WHY Maria was killed, they just know we used to be close." answered Jasper. I could tell Alice didn't like this very much. She seemed very tense and, aggitated? Not sure why she was aggitated, but the stressed part, I understood.

In my family's absense, Jacob and I played chess. I beat him five times, he beat me once. It was boring and slow, but my father had promised to let us know if there was anything to worry about. Therefore, I didn't worry. I trusted them enough to know that if I should worry, I would know. But now, with Alice seeing visions of me not loving Jake like I'm supposed to, I wasn't so sure if I should trust everything they tell me.

I know that because Jake imprinted on me, i'm supposed to love him back. They all told me it's ok if I don't yet, it will probably take time. But all the while, I assumed there would be nobody else out there for me. Jacob was it. And that hadn't bothered me.. until now. Now that I saw I didn't HAVE to love him, he didn't HAVE to be my only option.. well, I wanted space. With that, I got up and headed towards the woods. The second I stood up, Jake did too.

"Jake.. I just want to be alone. Do you mind NOT following me, this once?"

"But.. why? There could be those vamps out there, you're not going alone." Jake stammered.

"Listen, I'll be fine. Bye." Jacob seemed torn, but stayed anyways.

As much as I loved having Jake around, I wasn't sure I enjoyed having no choice. I love Jake. I know I love Jake. But do I love him in the right way? Do I love him like he loves me? All I can imagine is Jake as an older brother. An older, protective, loving brother. It kills me to know that I might hurt him. I might turn him down. But i'm still not sure..

"Ya wanna talk about it?" It was Alice.

I sighed. "I don't really know, I just don't know what to think."

"I'm so sorry, maybe I shouldn't have let you know about my vision. Now I have you doubting yourself."

"No no, really, I felt this way long before you brought it up. But i'm glad you did. Now, at least, I can talk about it. He just doesn't leave me alone. It's.. obsessive."

"Haha, yeah, it's pretty close to an obsession, you're right. But Renesmee, just make sure you think any and all of your decisions through before acting on them. I don't want your current doubt to ruin what you have with Jake. It could be just a phase, after all."

"Of course I will think everything through. I think I should tell Jake how i'm feeling though. It's only fair."

"If you think that's best."

I left Alice in the tree that I was sitting to go find Jake. I knew he wouldn't be hard to find because I knew he hated leaving me alone, so he'd be waiting. He immediatly saw my face and ran to my side, putting his arms around me.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did something happen?? Are you alright?"

"Yeah Jake, but we need to discuss something. And we should probably go somewhere private to do it."

His face creased with worry and confusion. "Ok? Where would you like to go?"

"Lets just go into the woods." I lead the way while he followed deep into the forest. I didn't worry about getting lost, our scent was as clear as any trail I could have followed. When we were far enough from the house that I was sure nobody could hear us, I stopped and turned towards Jacob.

"Jake.. you know I love you, but there's something we need to talk about." I started.

"What do you mean? Of course you love me. You always have, it's not a choice you've ever made, it's part of who we are." Jake replied.

"That's part of the problem. I've never had the choice for myself, i've never gotten the chance to look at my opportunities. I feel like you've taken them away from me."

Jacob was shocked and hurt. "T-taken them away from you? I-i-i don't know what you're trying to say. We're meant to be together Renesmee. That's why I imprinted. It's part of our nature.. it's meant to be.."

"Listen, i'm not trying to tell you there's no hope, but i'm telling you that as of right now, I can't see myself loving you the way you expect of me. I don't know if I ever will. All I know is that I love you, but like family."

"W-why are you telling me this? Is it a joke? This really can't be happening.. I don't know if I can go through this all, again.. wait. Is there somebody else?"

"No no no, Jake, all i'm saying is that I was told all my life that I will love you and we will be together. But I don't feel that way, at least not right now, and I don't want to be without choices. I haven't met anybody."

Jake stood for a minute without speaking. He looked like he wanted to cry. "I need to go talk to Sam. I need to know if he knows anything about imprinting on somebody whose not human. I can't stand this. I need to go talk to Sam.."

"Ok Jake, i'll be at home. I'm really sorry.. you don't know how sorry I truly am."

Without a word, Jacob ran toward's La Push, shivering before he was out of sight. When he was gone, I began to sob tearless sobs of guilt. I can't believe myself! How could I be so selfish, to hurt Jake all because I feel I never had a choice. How selfish, of course I didn't have a choice! Because i'm SUPPOSED to be with Jake, that's how it was meant to be.. But if thats true, why don't I feel like he's the one? Why am I doubting myself so much? Soon, I gathered myself enough to return the the house. When I got there many pairs of curious eyes stared at me, but did no more. I was greatful nobody questioned me; my expression probably kept their curiosity reined.

"So where is Jacob at?" asked Lauren.

"Oh, not sure, I think he went to see Sam." my voice sounded dead, even to me. The sound of my voice alarmed my mother and father, I could tell.

"Maybe he just went to grab some clothes or something.." I guess Lauren didn't know what to say.

"Sure, that's probably it. Anyways, would you like to play a game of chess or something?"

"Of course I would!" replied Lauren.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE.**

Later that evening...

EPOV

The look on Renesmee's face made me very alarmed. I knew it did the same to Bella as well. Of course I could read her thoughts and knew exactly what was wrong. I immediatly informed Bella.

"What will we do, if this happens to Jake again.. I'll feel so guilty" cried Bella.

"Love, this isn't anything we can control. It's out of our hands. If Renesmee doesn't want Jacob, we can't ignore her decision" answered Edward.

"I know, and I would never ask my daughter to change her mind. I want what makes her happy. But I also want Jake to be happy. If only there were another way for Jacob to be happy."

I paused for a moment as I heard Jacob a few miles away coming towards the house. His thoughts took me by complete surprise. They were usually so consumed with Renesmee, but now.. it was consumed with another person. His mind only thought of Renesmee as he was about to tell her... NO. Jacob wouldn't dare. How could he? That dog!

"What?! Tell me what happened!" Bella exclaimed, as she took in my furious expression.

"It's Jacob. He is on his way. And he's IMPRINTED on a girl from La Plush!"

"Imprinted? What?? He's already imprinted on Renesemee! How can that happen?? My poor baby.. what will we do?"

"It appears something went wrong when he imprinted on Renesmee. And after he discovered there was no way they could be compatible, his mind took over. Of course, he had no say on the imprinting, but still! I'm so furious. I wish I could talk to Sam before I talked to Jacob.. before Jacob showed his face here."

"Stop him before he's see's Renesmee. Talk to him before she does."

"I plan to." I took off in Jacob's direction, reaching him in about ten seconds, I was running so fast. He immediatly became terrified after seeing me. "Stop right there Jacob. You're going to have to answer to me before seeing my daughter."

"I'm so sorry! I didn't KNOW that could happen. I would have never imagined.. in a thousand years.. but look. My body wouldn't have imprinted had it not been meant to be! Clearly Renesmee and I couldn't work out. She doesn't love me the right way, and it would never work!" Jacob defended.

"I can see that you've talked to Sam about this, I saw it in your thoughts. Tell me everything Sam said about the situation. I want to understand it better."

"Ok ok, this is Sam's theory. Renesmee was most human when she was born and my body thought she was the one. I imprinted and was in love, causing her to love me back. But as she grew up and matured, it became clear that she couldn't love me back. It's not her fault, it's her nature. She is my natural born enemy, and it just became too much opposition for us to overcome. When my subconcious became aware of this fact, I became aware of who I truly couldn't live without. Her name is Naomi Rivers, and she's the most beautiful face i've ever laid eyes on. It's killing me this moment to be away from her to explain." Edward growled. "But let me finish Edward! This doesn't only mean Renesemee will be hurt, it MEANS that there is somebody else out there FOR HER. And I am NOT him. I was so sure I was, and I thought she was sure, also. But when she told me her feelings, it became fact that I, too, knew this deep down."

"So how do you think it's OK to hurt my daughter? Either way, she is going to be crushed! How could you do this to her? How did it happen?"

"I don't really know how it happened. I was so hurt by Renesmee telling me she had a lot of doubts that I just ran straight to La Push. But when I got into town I slowed to a walk. Then, on the corner waiting to cross, I saw Naomi. After that, she was all I saw. My entire being was pulled towards her, like she was the sun and I was being pulled in. I know Renesmee will be ok. I am SO sure of this, and I would have never shown my face here had I not been so confident. If I could find somebody else, especially without ever even trying, I KNOW Renesmee will be okay."


	5. Chapter 4

chapter four

RPOV

Is that my _father_ i hear yelling? Oh no, what could have happened..

"Renesmee.. we need to talk." It was Jake.

He looks happier.. and scared? Why would he be scared. "Sure Jake. Is something wrong? If it's because of me, please, i'm so sorry. I'm just thinking right now. I didin't mean to say there was no chance."

"Well.. we should talk in private. Will you walk with me?" I followed him out the back door. He almost looked as if he were shaking with fear! Why should he be scared? Is he that scared of me leaving him? Now I feel terrible.

Once we were a good distance from the house, he began.

"Remember earlier when you were telling me of your doubts?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Please, i'm so sorry. Just hear me out before you decide to stop listening.."

"What? Jake, why are YOU sorry. I'll listen to whatever it is you have to say."

"When I left after our conversation, I went into town to talk to Sam. But something happened before I found Sam. But listen Renesmee, this only happened because this is _what is meant to be_."

"What happened??"

"When I was in town.. well.. I sort of.."

"Spit it out, Jake."

"I imprinted." There was a moment of silence.

"What?" I asked, shocked and not sure I'd heard him correctly.

"You said you'd hear me out, remember? So please let me explain as best as I can." Jake sighed. "I don't know how it happened, it was just how it happened with you. I couldn't see it coming and I couldn't stop it from happening, but after it did, it became my entire world. Sam has a theory, and we believe this happened because you and I weren't meant to be. Because you were born half human half vampire, there was a chance we could work out, a chance because you were somewhat human. But how could I possibly imprint on my enemy, a vampire? It just became that our natural born positions were too much for my imprinting to overcome. I loved you Renesmee, and I still do, but not the same. I love you like family. I hope you see it, I hope you can see that this is what's supposed to happen. When you told me of your doubts, well, something clicked inside me. I might have known this for a while now, but never had it really surfaced." There was more silence while I stared at the sky. I just watched the sky, I couldn't talk.

"Oh god, i'm so so sorry Renesmee. Please, say something!"

"I understand."

"Please tell me what you're thinking. Are you okay? Are you hurt? I'm going to go crazy!"

"Actually Jacob.. I feel relieved. I was trying to tell myself that I DO love you, but I don't. Only like family. Jake, please, don't worry. I am not hurt. I am okay, more than okay."

EPOV

That dog better not be breaking my daughter's heart right now. Why did I even let him go talk to her? We should have been there with her.

"Renesmee is just fine. If you weren't so wrapped up in your worrying thoughts, you would have seen that as I did just now." Alice was trying desperately to see how Renesmee will react to Jake's new imprinting. After speaking she eye'd Jasper, who then sent a wave of calm towards Edward.

"Oh, ok. I see. But it's still not right. Though I am very glad she's okay with this. I do admit, I've read the doubt very clearly in her thoughts, but I still worried that him IMPRINTING on somebody else might upset her." Edward admitted.

"She's actually in pretty high spirits, considering the conversation they just had. She'll be back at the house in about four minutes." Alice replied.

"Oh my poor baby, are you SURE she's okay?" Bella asked.

"One hundred percent sure Bella. Don't worry so much." Alice said. Just as Alice was saying that, Renesmee walked through the door alone.

"Hi guys. You all look worried.." Renesmee trailed off.

"Sure we do. But that's not what matters. How're YOU" asked Bella.

"I'm not sure, but I think i've never been better." Renesmee replied with a smile on her face.

Alice rolled her eyes. "I told you she was fine, why do you possibly question me?"

"But where did Jake go?" asked Bella.

"Oh, well you know he imprinted. And you also know how he hardly ever left my side? Well.. he went to be with Naomi. He was thinking of introducing her to us tomorrow. How do you guys feel about that?" asked Renesmee.

"He is more than welcome to do so." replied Bella.

Jasper walked in through the door just as Alice's glazed over. He saw this and ran to her side. "Alice, what do you see?"

She shook her head for a minute, trying to clear it. I could read her thoughts. Somebody was coming for a visit, but it was nothing to worry about. "The Denali's are coming to visit tomorrow, and they're bringing a new member. His name is Alex, and he recently joined them after he found out there was a way to exist without killing humans." Renesmee looked a little worried. "Don't worry, his eyes are gold, he's been with them long enough now." assured Alice.

RPOV [it is now the next day]

A whole day has passed since Jake told me the truth, and i've felt nothing but happiness and freedom. I didn't realize how reined in i felt. I used to always to tell myself we were meant to be, and I would get over this, but I was much happier now. I was happy because Jacob found who he was truly meant to be with. And even though he looked scared out of his mind when talking to me last, he couldn't quite hide the pure joy he was feeling. I'm very happy for him.

I was waiting on the front porch for him, he wanted to introduce me to Naomi first. I'm not sure why though. Just then I saw him and another woman talking in the forest. When they got closer I spoke. "Hey Jacob."

He looked wary. "Hey Renesmee. I want you to meet my fiance, Naomi Rivers." Naomi had beautiful coper colored hair that hung curly down her back. He features were near perfection, though she was only human. Her big, navy blue eyes were hard to look away from as she stood there waiting for me to respond.

"I-it's very nice to meet you, Naomi." I stuttered. Just as I stuttered, my parents came out onto the porch, followed by the rest of my family.

"Hello everybody. I hope i'm welcome here to introduce Naomi to you. I'm guessing that Renesmee informed you, correct? I would have never come if I wasn't welcome.." Jacob ranted.

"No, Jacob, you are welcome. " responded Carlisle. With that, everybody went inside to get to know Naomi and have small talk. Though Jake wouldn't really be around here any more, he felt it was only right to introduce his reason for leaving. At about five that evening, we heard the Denali's pull up. Carlisle informed them of the turn of events on the phone before their arrival, just so nothing rash happened if they found out AFTER they were already here.

"Oh Carlisle, it's so nice to see you all again!" exclaimed Eleazar.

"Of course it is, everybody! Come on in!" responded Carlisle.

Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Garrett, and Tanya all walked in, smiling as they did. Tanya went up to Edward to embrace him in a hug. I noticed that my mother stiffened a little to the scene. I wonder why she did that.. I was also wondering, wasn't there supposed to be another member to the Denali clan? Where was he?

Just as I was having that thought, the most amazing, exquisite, heartbreakingly beautiful man walked into the room. From the second I saw him, he was all I could see, and I couldn't look away. His deep chocolate hair was about two inches long and wavy, perfectly accenting his light brown eyes. His lips pulled up at the corners as he stared back at me. It seemed neither of us could look away.

I was only somewhat aware that Alice was clapping in the background, or that my mother was calling my name. That everybody was staring at us, some looking confused, some looking happy. But none of that mattered, I was looking at the most amazing person i'd ever met. Just then he started to speak.

"What is your name, beautiful angel. " Alex asked.

"U-uh, Renesmee. But I already know, you're Alex." I replied. He smiled even wider that I already knew, as my lips pulled up into a smile that mirrored his.

His voice broke me from my trance, and everything was suddenly louder, it seemed. My mother was still saying my name. "Yeah mom, i'm okay."

"Oh. my. god.!" squealed Alice. "This is just perfect!" Everybody around her gave her warning looks.

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"Don't you see? How come nobody can see it when it happens! It's so obvious!" Alice cried.

"That's enough!" said Edward.

"Dad.. can we talk outside?" I asked.

"Yes." he replied. I followed him out the back door and towards the water.

"What happened? I know you can read my mind so I don't have to say what i'm afraid to say.."

"You are in love, my dear." he smiled. "That is your question, and yes is your answer. Vampires are somewhat similar to werewolves when it comes to falling in love. Of course, we don't imprint, but when we make eye contact with the one whom we're meant to be with, that's it. We're instantly in love. They become our lives, and we can't live without them."

"So.. so I do love Alex? How? I don't know him, at all!" I cried.

"No, you don't know him. Yet. But it's meant to be, you've fallen in love."

"So.. does he love me back?" I asked.

Edward just smiled lightly. "Love, you should find out for yourself."

Something told me about the way he was smiling, that I wouldn't be disappointed. I decided to go back in the the house and ask Alex on a walk so we could talk. He agreed very eagerly and the walk began.

"So.. you are half human half vampire?" Alex inquired.

"Yes, my vampire self is most dominant it seems, though." I answered. I wanted to talk about love, but I was too much a coward to bring the subject up myself.

"Renesmee Cullen, I know i've only laid eyes on you a handful of times, I don't know what any of your favorite things are, and we've known each other all but twenty minutes, but I have never seen such beauty. It kills me to look away from somebody so exquisite and I don't know how I could exist without you from this moment on. I love you with my entire being, and nothing can change how I see you now."

At first I could do nothing but blush and smile. "Alex, will you tell me your last name, please?"

He chuckled. "My name is Alexander Sullivan."

"Then Alexander Sullivan, there is nothing more in the world that I could ever want more than I want you in the moment, and for the rest of my life. I love you, as well, with my whole heart."

With that, Alex and I embraced in a sweet kiss, holding each other and looking into the depths of each other's eyes. It was the most perfect moment my life had yet to have, and I expected many more perfect moments in the future. When we were done reveling in our newly found love, we walked, hand in hand, back up to the house.

Of course, Alice was waiting on the front porch clapping, again, and smiling wider than it seemed possible for her tiny face. "Oh I told you! Now, this is so cute!" she exclaimed.

"Renesmee, I want to stay with you. I know the Denali's will not mind, but will the Cullen's mind?" Alex asked.

"Oh no! We wouldn't mind at all! Actually, we most likely expected you to stay here with us, what with falling in love with my niece and all.." Alice cut in.

Just then, Edward and Bella walked out and joined Alice on the porch.

"Welcome to the family, dear Alex. You are very welcome." said Bella. Edward smiled in agreement.

AN: well that is the ending of chapter 4, but there will be much more to come!

Review please? :p


End file.
